Sharks Keep Moving Forward
by AriaKhan
Summary: Alison And Ezra where both A and Paige figured it out. So Ezra and Alison both let her in a position where she wasn't 'able' to tell the girls and everyone remembering Paige
1. Sparia remembers Paige

**Title - Sharks keep moving forward**

**A/N - this basically everybody's feeling and thoughts if Paige was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. This goes through chapter by chapter about two characters feelings and just remembering what Paige did for them Obviously some of these events never happened in the show so this is sorta AU. It also has a story in real time in between.**

**Summary - Alison And Ezra where both A and Paige figured it out. So Ezra and Alison both let her in a position where she wasn't 'able' to tell the girls**

**Disclaimer - I don't own pll **

**Another quick note - I made Nick a nice guy in this cause he is always a bad guy and is homophobic but I wanted him to be nice for a change**

**Chapter One - Spencer & Aria**

**_Aria_**

I couldn't believe it Ezra had played me again and I believed him. I felt so stupid and because of me Paige is fighting for her life in the emergency room. No matter what people thought of Paige she was nice caring girl under the hard face and toughness that Alison had forced her to put up. She was loving, caring loyal friend and girlfriend.

I laughed at the memory when everyone found out about my dad's affair and Drew Ericsson was making fun of me and Paige stuck up for me

-**flashback**-

"Hey Montgomery I heard your dad likes to fuck his students guess he would be best friends with your man" Drew shouted in the middle of the canteen. All his friends laughed. Paige who just so happened to hear the snide remark stood up and shouted back "shut up Ericsson at least she knows who her dad is" she walked out as the jock blushed cause was just called out by the swimmer. It took a while for Aria to process but quickly ran after Paige "Paige wait" she stopped the girl "thanks" Paige gave a small smile "no problem" Aria watched as the girl walked to swim practice

General point of view -present time-

"The McCullers Family" the doctor shouted. Everyone stood up that consisted of The girls and their families, Toby and Caleb and Paige's dad."can we see her yet ?" Ella asked "yes but only one or two at a time" he said seriously. "Nick you go in first it's your daughter" Wayne told him "no I think Emily should go in first I'm not sure if I'm ready yet" Nick gave Emily a small smile. Emily took a deep breath and followed the doctor to Paige's room this is it she thought.

**_Spencer_**

We all watched as Emily left the room. I really wanted Paige to be okay but is it selfish of me to want that... am I allowed to feel guilty. I accused the girl that figured out something that I couldn't for four years of being A. Now she is lying in a bed probably hooked up to a thousand machines and I accused her of being a psycho because of her previous past. Who am I to judge anyone on their past. I feel bad because there is one memory that keeps playing through my mind. It's the night Paige saved me from Wilden and if she dies I think it will constantly replay forever.

-flashback-

Spencer just kept running through the carriages to get away. She desperately tried to open the door but was pulled back and slammed into the train wall. The queen of hearts delivering punch after punch. She though it was the end until the punches stopped and she saw Paige wrestling on the ground with the unknown attacker. She saw them push Paige against the wall next to her and run away. "Are you okay" Paige asked while scanning her for any injuries. Spencer to a deep breath "yeah I'm okay thanks" Paige helped her to her feet "it was my pleasure"

Well that was chapter one review if you wanna see more and who you want to remember Paige next

Bye guys and remember

Stay cheeky ;)


	2. Colby Remembers Paige

Here is chapter two

Now I really like Toby/Paige/Caleb friendship so when they remember her all three of them will be in the memory

There is mention of suicide and self harm in this chapter

Caleb And Toby

**Caleb**

I was sat beside Toby who like me and most people in the room had tears in their eyes. I thought what Paige would say of she saw us all like this. Knowing her she would probably slap me and Toby and tell us to stop acting like a bitch and be strong for Spencer and Hanna. I came back as soon as I heard what Alison and Ezra did. Then I looked at Aria how she must feel I mean even though we're broken up Hanna still has me but Aria was played and must feel alone. Even though she is surrounded by family it must still hurt. It reminded me of Paige when she felt alone so me and Toby went with her to her grandfather's grave because Emily was out of town.

**-Flashback- **

Paige, Toby and Caleb all walked down the narrow pathway passed the headstones that held the name of a poor soul that passed away. They stopped when they reached Paige's grandfather. She set the flowers down and sat down beside the plaque that read 'Alan McCullers loving father and grandfather will always live in our hearts' the boys sat beside her and she rested her head on Toby's shoulder "hey Granda A" she stopped "wow I just realised how that sounded" and the trio shared a small chuckle "I'm sure if knew about A he would've taken them down in a heartbeat" Caleb told her truthfully "yeah" she whispered "Granda these are my two friends Toby and Caleb they are like my brothers and I'm-" she stopped and let a small tear run down her face and Toby wiped it away and held her closer "I'm sure you would've loved them well maybe not Caleb he's just a human computer" she continued recalling the nickname he called her when she was trying to teach him to text. The three friends sat awhile telling stories to Paige's Granda unaware that Spencer and Hanna had followed them thinking they where up to something.

**-present time general point of view- **

Emily still hadn't come back yet and no one knew if that was good or bad. "Well I'm going to get coffee while we wait anyone else ?" Ella asked she took their requests "hang on I'll go with you" nick told her "are you sure you don't wanna be here in case there's a change" Peter reminded "no I need a distraction" he rushed out the room and was sick outside "oh nick are you okay" Ella laid a hand on his back "no she is the only family I have since my father and wife died four years ago" nick admitted to her. Ella gasped she never knew Paige's mother died "it's okay Paige is a fighter she will pull through" she assured him all he did was nod his head "c'mon let's get coffee" they walked downstairs

**Toby**

Spencer now sat to my left and Caleb on my right. She saw the tears in my eyes "are you okay ?" then I just broke down "no Spencer I'm not she's one of my best friends and she's dying because of that bitch" he screamed startling everyone in the room "Toby please calm down" Spencer shushed me "no do you even know what she did to her" I paused "she tortured her to the point where she nearly killed herself" everyone was shocked "what... Toby how do you know this ?" Melissa asked "she told me and Caleb after we saw the scars in her arm" I confessed. Hanna looked at Caleb and punched him in the arm "you knew this and didn't tell me " she was angry "look she had made us promise okay" he tried to defend himself.

**-Flashback-**

Paige was putting on her jumper while Toby and Caleb where playing Call Of Duty. Just as she was pulling it down Toby looked at her and saw a series of short fading scars on her arm "Paige how'd you get those scars ?" Meh asked and Caleb paused the game to look also " oh erm I uh don't remember" she told them hoping they'd believe her "Paige really I know what they and I wanna know what caused it to happen" Caleb said bluntly "how do you know" Caleb rolled up his sleeve to show a series of long cuts up his arm "when my dad left I thought he didn't love me so" Toby and Caleb both looked at her so she would tell them "fine okay" Paige sat beside them and told them how Alison tortured her from the letters to the name and she broke down. Toby held her "it's okay it's over now and we will never let anyone treat you like that again" he told her fiercely

**-present time general point of view- **

Everyone was shocked at hearing what Alison done to Paige. "Wow she always seems so strong" mike said he knew the swimmer due to her sporting notoriety "yeah well sometimes even the strongest have weaknesses"

**Well there is chapter two remember to review on who you want to remember Paige next and if you have any ideas leave it in the review or PM me **


	3. Emily remembers Paige and flashback

So from the reviews you guys wanted to see Emily's pov. There will only be Emily's thoughts and feelings in this one and then the girls telling the parents what happened. Ezra will be in the next chapter

Anyways here is chapter three

Emily

I stared down at Paige. I had never seen her so broken she was stable but wasn't awake and that wasn't enough for me. Was it selfish for me to cry after accusing her of playing me. For breaking up with her after everything she did for me. I suddenly felt like fragile Emily again the one no one wanted to hurt. The one who needed everyone else to be strong. I held her hand it was cold from being in that water chamber for so long. Paige was the only one who made me strong unlike Alison who knocked me down every chance she got. "Paige I know you can make it I just I need you to remember what you told me" I stopped I lay my head on her shoulder and began to cry "please Paige please wake up please"

-**flashback**-

Emily sat crying in her room. Her dad had just told her about his heart problems and she began to think of every possible bad thing that could happen to him. She refused to go out her room so her dad called the only person he knew her daughter would talk to Paige McCullers.

About five minuets later Paige was knocking on her room door "Em it's me let me in" she heard the lock click and let herself in. The sight she saw broke her heart. Emily lay on her bed with the small batman teddy that Paige won her when her, Paige, Toby and Spencer went on a double date to the arcade. "Honey what's wrong ?" Paige sat beside her on the bed. Emily told her of her dads heart problem. Paige held Emily and looked her straight in the eye "Emily your dad will be okay and do you wanna hear something funny ?" she smirked. Emily rolled her eyes "I would love to hear something funny" Paige took a deep breath "when my mom died my dad told me something" Emily nodded for her to continue "he said 'your a shark and sharks keep moving forward and no matter what happens they fight back with everything they have'" Paige gave her a smile "and that's what you need to do-" she was cut of by a long passionate kiss

**general time**

Back in the waiting room Nick and Ella had returned form getting coffees. The doctor came in "as the girl won't leave miss McCullers side I suppose I will tell you Paige's condition" everyone was silent so he continued "Paige's lungs took in an unnatural amount of water even with her being a swimmer her body couldn't handle it" he stopped to let everyone process "but we also had to tend to fresh wounds across her face and body" he informed them "so that means they beat her before the monster tried to drown her" Ashley said to no one in particular. Hanna, Aria and Spencer all looked at each other "yeah you might wanna say monsters mom" Hanna told them "what do you mean" Melissa said "we know who did this and what they did" Aria said shakily "what" everyone said "tell us who did it and what happened" Spencer took a deep breath "it started"

**-flashback-**

The girls where all sitting in aria'a room when mike knocked on her door. He stepped after an awkward glance at Hanna he cleared his throat "this was addressed to all of you so here" he handed it to Spencer who jumped up and took it from him. Once he left the girls opened it. There was a hard drive and a note. Spencer picked up the hard drive and plugged it in to computer. Aria read the note aloud "wonder how long this shark can hold where breath for -A E" "what's the E for ?" She asked confused they looked at Spencer "uh spence why do like your about to cry ?" Spencer turned the laptop around and everyone gasped. Paige lay on a classroom desk with cuts and bruises over her body "oh my god" the camera turned around and they saw Alison and Ezra "oh poor pigskin need a hand" Alison picked Paige up by the hair and placed her in a chamber. "Now girls you have ten minutes to come to us and once you get here well you will see for you self" and the screen cut off "Emily what you wann-" spencer began but Emily wasn't there and so wasn't aria "crap they're gonna get themselves killed" Hanna complained "let's go they can't be that far ahead

Spencer couldn't of been more wrong. The girls where already at the school searching each class "where would they have moved her ?" Emily panicked Aria gasped at the ext she had just gotten. Sent from Ezra's number was a photo of Paige in the pool in a chamber that was about to smash . The girls ran to the pool as they got to it they saw Alison and Ezra run through the emergency doors. Just as Emily dove the chamber smashed from the pressure of water and Paige quickly sunk to the bottom due the handcuffs and chains on her feet. Emily dove down and swam faster than she did in any meet and grabbed Paige by the shoulders and pulled her to the top.

When she got her head out the water she saw Hanna on the phone and Aria swimming toward them. If Paige was awake she would've laughed at the tiny girl but aria grabbed Paige and helped Emily get to the floor. "Paige wake up please" Emily moved Paige's hair out her face to see cuts all over her face "Paige please sharks keep going please" Emily cried the last thing Emily felt was strong hands pulling her away

**General time**

"That's awful" Mike said "so Ezra and Alison are still out there" Veronica asked.

"Yes we don't know where they went" Aria was now crying into her brothers shoulder

**Well there you go remember review if you want anything specific I don't know do you wanna know any parents feelings I wonder what flashbacks the parents would have ;)**


	4. Dunnnununununu Batpaige (sorry for short

**Chapter four here ya go**

**Quick question do you want Mona to be good or bad. **

Ezra pulled up his hood and walked through the hospital with Alison on his arm. She had her hair dyed so she looked like Vivian "this was a bad idea" Alison whispered "it's okay babe we're just here to ruin her life not take it yet" he told her. They walked up to the receptionist "hi I'm looking for the room Paige McCullers in ?" He asked "oh that girl has a lot of visitors it's just down there" she pointed to the room. He walked down bit stopped "is anyone in with her ?" The receptionist hummed "a young girl but the rest of her friends and family is in the waiting room" she told him kindly "okay thanks" Ezra turned to Alison "okay you grab Emily and I'll finish Paige" we quickly put the plan into action. By the end of this Paige McCullers will never swim again

**Paige**

I woke up my eyesight slightly groggy. I cough and look to my right Emily is staring at me "oh thank god your awake" Emily hugged me "I'm going to get the nurse Emily ran out before I said anything. I smiled I must've looked crazy. I turned on my side waiting for em to come back. Suddenly I felt someone grab my ankle and another put a hand round my mouth. I knew what was happening if that person turned my ankle it would snap. I couldn't let that happen so with as much power as I could I pushed my foot forward and kicked him or her in the groin and pushed my head back and head butted the person behind me. Which caused me to black out.

**General point of View **

Emily ran in to see Ezra in the floor at the foot of the bed and Alison on the floor at the side. The nurse called for the police and the doctor tended to Paige. I smirked in my head even when she's half dead and she took down to evil scumbags Paige really is batman

**Well that's chapter four sorry it's late and probably crap but I'm currently trapped in my kitchen so what else can I do haha**

**Remember to review who's point of view you want next and who's flashback has been the cutest so far and do you wanna see anyone get together let me know in the reviews**


	5. Sorry for shortness again

Chapter 5

AN - sorry for not updating in a while but I'm in a well of emotions after seeing the amazing Spider-Man two (not gonna spoil anything) anyway this whole chapter will be Hanna remembering Paige cause a lot of people asked for it most of this will be a flashback and even though Hanna is the one remembering it does involve others but i will do a part two

Hanna POV

I couldn't believe Caleb hadn't told me about Paige and Alison's past I was so mad. Ugh I just really hope Paige is okay. She is the only girlfriend Emily has had that I could stand like Maya just told her to pick between her or the team and then ran away and Samara never even have her chance to explain why she gave Quinn her number. I know Paige has her faults but the girl would walk over burning coal to be with Emily. So I'm sitting here with my head in Spencer's lap gazing at the wall behind Mike trying to remember all the good memories about Paige but the one that sticks out the most is when Mr Fitz was being an asshole in class so Caleb, Paige and I just wound him up the entire class.

-flashback- General Point Of View

The four girls, Paige and Caleb all sat at one table supposed to be doing a group project while Mr Fitz was screaming at some poor teen in the front of the class. Paige raised an eyebrow "jeez he's acting like a real prick" Caleb turned around "isn't he just" Ezra turned around and faced Paige "I thought I said work in silence" Paige leaned forward "why put is in groups then ?" Ezra turned around embarrassed "exactly" Emily smirked. Celebs eyes lit up "we should totally fuck with him" Hanna smirked "I think Aria's got that covered" Emily and Spencer rolled there eyes "Hanna" trying to remind the girl that Aria and Ezra had recently broken up. "Anyway I think we should mess with him" Paige changed the subject. Caleb pulled out his speaker and Paige connected her phone to it "Aria what music does he hate ?" Caleb asked "Um he hates singers from the uk" Paige's eyes flashed fire "what the fuck how can you hate Olly murs" she blasted Troublemaker from her phone. "Turn that shit off" Ezra screamed "but sir you can't speak to us like that" Paige said in a British accent "you are supposed to be working on Shakespeare" he screamed in her face "someone needs to invest in some tic tacs" she retorted "that's it young lady you are boring, repetitious and extremely dull" Paige smirked "bit like Shakespeare" Hanna laughed out loud. Paige winked at Emily proud at herself for making her smile

Again sorry for shortness but remember to review on who you want to see remember and you can decide the fates on who ends up with who so here the choices

Do you want Hanna to be with

Caleb

Travis

Lucas

Mike

Do you want Spencer to

Stay with Toby

Or someone else

Do you want Aria to be with

Noel (that's my favourite)

Jason

Jake

And for shits and giggles why don't we make Paria step sisters and put Nick and Ella together for why the fuck not

Bye guys remember stay cheeky ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Okay so remember to tell me who you want to be with who

Hanna with

Mike

Caleb

Holbrook

Lucas

Travois

Spencer with

Toby

Or I might bring in Patrick from the TV version of ten things I hate about you

Because Lindsey shaw is A-maz-ing

In it plus he's like the total opposite of Spencer

Aria

Aria with

Jake

Noel

OC

Holden

Spencer

Aria POV general time

I watched my mum and Nick chat away and then my mum walk outside. I didn't know they were close my mom looked so happy I wonder if they'll... No Aria you will not become step sisters with your best friends girlfriend just no.

General time no POV

Police dragged Ezra and Alison into the back of police cars as he screamed that Paige deserved to die while the adults sat at a table outside for some much needed fresh air. "I just can't believe I let him date my daughter" Ella told the other moms "oh Ella you couldn't have known" Pam tried to calm the woman "still I feel like this is my fault" .

Back at the hospital

"Hey batman how you holding up" Hanna walked into the room "I'm alright" Paige shrugged "of course you'd say that" Spencer laughed. Aria was still quiet but finally spoke up "how did you know ?" Aria whispered "about A I mean" she clarified. Paige sighed "okay sit round" Paige sat up

Flashback

Paige was looking at the old surveillance cameras from last year onthe Halloween train that Spencer had assured her that she looked through. She looked just a few moments before the train stopped and saw Ezra speaking to a blonde figure she zoomed in a saw it was Alison. Paige's jaw dropped she couldn't be alive right. Paige and ran out her house to the school. Even though it was ten at night Paige had access to the school through the janitor. She had her sharks hoodie pulled up so her face couldn't be seen and hid behind the door to Ezra's classroom. She peeked in and saw Ali and him speaking and laughing but about what ?. Paige ran and his behind some lockers while Ezra and Ali came out to see if anyone was there "hey I need to go get Spencer's file and see if the principle has seen it yet" Ezra told ali "alright hurry back I need to use the bathroom" she walked in the opposite direction. Paige saw this as her chance and ran into the class with a backpack ready to grab all the evidence she could get against Alison and Ezra. She flung everything in it files, papers and Ezra's laptop. Paige was ready to run out when a pipe collies with her face.

General time

"And the last thing I remember is waking up here"

Sorry for shortness again and I'm only writing small couple scenes at the moment cause I want to be sure on which couples you guys want so remember to leave it in the reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N - well here's chapter seven.

4 weeks later

Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spencer walked up to the McCullers house. "So how is Paige Em ?" Aria asked "she's doing fine for what's she has been through". Emily let herself in and smiled at what she saw. Her girlfriend lay on the couch with her head on a boys chest sound asleep "oh my god that is so cute" Hanna squeak. Paige then let out a scream and everyone ran to the couch "Paige are you okay ?" the boy sat beside her helping her breathe "yeah just...just a nightmare" she breathed out "are you sure ?" Emily sat at the end of the couch "yeah". After a long silence "uh who are you ?" Spencer asked the boy "oh I'm Patrick" he looked her up and down "you are?" He dragged out expecting Her to introduce herself "Spencer Hastings" she gave him a glare. Paige saw the interaction "Patrick play nice"

Later that night Aria's living room

"Who was that guy Paige was lying with today ?" Hanna asked Emily "it was her brother Patrick "he is so protective" she added "I noticed" Spencer muttered "what's that spence ?" Aria asked "nothing". They continued watching the movie until they fell asleep. Mike walked on and threw a cover over each girl "sleep tight Ari Bare" he kissed Aria on the forehead and went upstairs when he stopped outside his moms room to speak to her but heard her whispering "I know Nick but she has just gotten out of hospital this might make her worse" Ella paused "okay I love you too bye" she stepped out and saw Mike "oh Mike you scared me" Ella was surprised "sorry mom Aria and her the girls are asleep downstairs I put a cover over them" Ella smiled "okay night son" she hugged him goodnight

I'm sorry for how short the story is but I'm trying to update as soon as possible


	8. GRASS BAG

Here's chapter eight

After the girls left Aria's house

Aria's POV

I put on my smile to say goodbye ran up to my room and sunk to the floor. It's all my fault. It's my fault Paige has night terrors, it's my fault she can't swim for the next few months and now she probably won't go to Stanford. I just let the tears fall I deserve this I'm the one who dated him it's my FAULT. I sat in my room sobbing.

Mike POV

I sat outside Aria's room listening to her cry. I wanted to go in and comfort her but she will just tell me to leave. She genuinely believes all this is her fault. I need to assure her it's not. I know who to call

General POV

Aria still sat in her bed sobbing when there was a knock on her door.

"GO AWAY MIKE" Aria screamed but it wasn't Mike it was Spencer.

"Spence just go I don't wanna talk" she whimpered "Aria I just want to know it's not your faul-" Spencer was cut off by "YES IT IS SPENCER IT'S MY FAULT PAIGE ALMOST DIED AND ITS MY FAULT EZRA EVEN FOUND US SO DONT TELL ME ITS NOT" Aria screamed all the energy draining from her. Spencer walked over and hugged her friend "Aria look at me" she tilted her chin to look her in the eye "it's not your fault okay Ezra is a very sick and twisted man" she paused "he used you and abused his power as a teacher and Alison is just a twisted" she looked Aria dead in the eye "it's not your fault. HE was the one who tried to kill Paige SHE was the one who turned us against each other and now they're BOTH locked up and can't hurt us anymore" Spencer hugged Aria tight "I just want the pain to stop" Aria whispered "I know honey I know" Spencer kissed her forehead.

A few moments later Mike had brought up two hot chocolates and the movie Drop Dead Fred for them to watch "here you go" he set them down "thanks Mike" Aria rasped out "thank you Michelangelo"

Spencer said and Mike rolled his eyes "why do you always call me my real name it's so stupid" he moaned "em excuse me I would've loved to have been named after a ninja turtle" Spencer joked and Mike laughed "okay I see your point but let's watch Drop Dead Fred"

And Aria smiled at the banter her best friend and brother had.

Once the movie was done Ella and Nick what he'd the three as they slept sound asleep "should we leave them ?"Ella asked Nick looked at how peaceful they looked and hoped his daughter would soon have the luxury back "yes" and the two adult shared a sweet kiss

Meanwhile

Noel Khan lay topless and unconscious and the bottom of a ditch with the words "grass bag" written on his chest

Huh dun dun dun They have an outside guy. If you don't know what a grass bag is it's mostly used in Scotland as to call someone a tell tale remember to review and stay cheeky ;)


	9. Six Feet Under

Here's chapter nine

GENERAL POV

Paige woke up in a great mood she had managed to make it through the night with no terrors so that was a bonus. She went into Patricks room and saw he was still sound asleep. There was a knock at the door and Paige went to answer. Paige pulled open the door and was surprised at who she saw on the other side.

"Hey" the person said nervously. Paige raised an eyebrow "uh hi Mrs DiLaurentis" she scratched her head "um do you want to come in ?" Paige asked "no I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am" Mrs D said "uh thanks I guess" Paige replied not really prepared for the whole -kidnappersmothercomingtoapologize- chat "is that all or do you need something-" Paige was cut off by a hard blow in her head and vaguely remembers being dragged away "I'm finishing what my daughter started"

A few hours later

"Paige" Patrick shouted "paige where are you ?" he was beginning to worry "Paige this isn't funny". There was a frantic knock on the door and he opened it and there stood Emily and that Spencer girl "have you seen Paige ?" She asked worried "no I thought she might've been with you" he told the girl "do do you think it's" Spencer asked Em "it can't be they're both in prison" Emily was on the verge of tears "okay let's calm and go look okay" Patrick consoled Emily.

AFTER HOURS OF SEARCHING

They still couldn't find Paige "she wouldn't have gone anywhere ?" Spencer asked Patrick who sighed and ran his hand through his short curls "I don't know" he was getting frustrated. Spencer's phone rang "have you found her ?" Spencer asked to aria who was with Hanna looking "no but we'll keep looking" Aria said. Suddenly Patrick jumped up "I know where she is, tell your friends to meet us at rosewood cemetery" he told Spencer "okay let's go" Emily said

Six feet under the ground

Paige woke up dazed and confused it was dark and stuffy. " where where am I ?" She put her hands out and her hands something "no no no" she started to panic and squirm "help help" she cried "aaaaaaahahhahaa" she cried "I'm gonna die" she whispered

With Em, Patrick and the girls

They arrived at the cemetery and got to the gravestone that read

Kate McCullers loving Mother and Caring wife will be missed dearly

"I tho thought she'd be here" he sniffed "it's okay Patrick we'll find her" Spencer sat down beside him. "Is she here ?" Hanna asked as she ran up "no Han she's not" Emily cried into Hanna's shoulder "wait do you guys here that ?" Aria swore she heard screaming "yeah it's coming from from" they looked at the grave "the sick BASTERDS" Patrick screamed "Patrick calm I'll call Toby and Caleb to bring shovels I couldn't give a shot if we're arrested we're saving her" Emily said

Toby and Caleb arrived with the shovels and they dug until they hit something "Paige" Emily shouted and silence is what she was met with

"Can we open it ?" Spencer asked respectfully "yeah" Patrick said with no emotion. They pulled open the casket "oh my god" Hanna gasped.

Oo what did they find is it Paige is she alive is she dead is it even Paige or is someone else what do you think.

Remember stay cheeky ;)


	10. Stop shouting

Here is chapter ten sorry for the wait

"Oh My God Paige" Patrick picked her out of the coffin. "Are are you ok ?" Hanna asked and Paige laughed "yep Han fan-fucking-tastic" she coughed out "sorry I'll call you an ambulance" Hanna pulled out her phone.

6 hours later

Paige was released and Mrs DiLaurentis was arrested and everyone parents and all where in Paige's house watching the news.

"The body of a 18 year old boy was found in back of Jessica DiLaurentis' home. the body has been identified as Noel Khan he is in hospital recovering and we have reason to believe that this is connected to the attack of Paige McCullers earlier today" detective Holbrook told the reporter. As if not being able to bare it Patrick switched of the TV.

"How could someone be so twisted and evil ?" Ashley asked "I don't know but at least she is going to jail with her psycho daughter and twisted Fitz" Hanna said "Hanna!" Emily said nodding her head to Aria who still wasn't over the fact that he was A. "Sorry Ar" Hanna apologised "it's ok" and Hanna laid a hand on Aria's. "What about you Paige are you ok ?" Wayne asked "yeah I should be ok I just hope Noel pulls through" she said truthfully "why don't you all go upstairs" Nick said and they all moved Emily helping Paige up and walking upstairs getting the hint that 'Adult Talk' was needed.

Upstairs

"Are you sure your okay Paige ?" Emily asked while everyone else was outside "yeah" Paige barely whispered "no you-" Emily was cut off "THEN WHY FUCKING ASK EM!" Paige suddenly screamed "i jus" Emily started but again was interrupted "YOU JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD RESCUE ME AND I WOULD BE HAPPY AS FUCKING LARRY" she shouted "what the hell is going on ?" Nick came in and Paige stormed past "Paige where are you going ?" He asked "out" and he grabbed her "no you-" and he was cut off "dad please" Paige began to cry "okay be back soon" he said sadly and left .

Everyone else came in "Em what happened ?" Spence asked "I don't know one minute she was barely audible then she was screaming at me" Emily was now crying and Aria put an arm round her "where is she now ?" Patrick asked " I don't know she said she was going out" Emily whimpered "me and Patrick will go looking for her okay" Spencer volunteered herself and Toby looked at her suspiciously "do you want us to come ?" Gesturing to him and Caleb "no it's fine we will go" Patrick said feeling the tension get more awkward by the second

Patrick and Spencer left the house and went to go to her car and saw her tires were slashed and she sighed "can we take your car ?" She asked "well I don't exactly have a car" he told her "how can not exactly have a car ?" She said not in the mood "I have a bike genius" he smirked and Spencer blushed. Suddenly her phone beeped

Oh no Spencie has a crush I wonder what Toby will do when he finds out his girl has it in for Pat McCullers xx I'm never leaving bitches - A

Sorry it's short but I wanted something out since I've not updated in a while remember to leave in the reviews who you want to end up together I personally think Spencer and patti McCullers would make cute smartass sarcastic sexy babies but that's just me

Remember

Stay cheeky ;)


End file.
